Ethlan
Ethlan monsters, also know as Aether Landers , are an umbrella archetype spamming many different types and all six atributes. Their main feature is the fact they use the removed from play zone as their Graveyard. They are used by the Masters of Duel Tower on Yu-Gi-Oh Oniric Labyrinth, with all of the Masters using the core monsters and support and an especific Sub-Archetype as their personal Trademark (except cordelia who uses the Lunedoll and Luneserv monsters instead. All Ethlan monsters feature "...If this card is sent to the Graveyard, it is removed from play instead..." as part of their Effect and all of their support cards include either "After activation this card is removed from play" or "If this card is sent to the Graveyard, it is removed from play instead" as part of their effect. Many of their support cards are substitutes for the commonly played staples but use the Removed from play Zone instead of the regular Graveyard. (Rebirth from the Aether for Monster Reborn, Premature Homecoming for Call of The Haunted, etc) Core Monsters The archetype core monsters, are a series of five Spellcaster type monsters with different attributes By themselves they aren't much of a threat since most of them have very low attack, but they can swarm the field very quickly and then Synchro Summon their Ace card: Ethlan Living Fortress, which in turn may contribute enough to their swarming to easily summon more copies of itself. Sub-Archetypes The Ethlan cards have many sub-archetypes, each one used for one of the Masters, the different sub-Archetypes have different play styles. In a way many cards on the sub-archetypes are corrupted versions of other cards, in part to represent their owner corruption by the Aether. Ethlan Diamond Ethlan Diamond cards are used by Walter, the fourth and second-to-last Master, they focus on Beatdown, Swarm and Deck Thinning, all of them have the shared ability to remove form play another Ethlan Diamond monster on the deck to prevent their own destruction by card effects, except for Ethlan Diamond Dragon which has to remove other copies of itself but in return gets to be spared from any kind of destruction. Their Field Card Diamond Castle gives them an attack boost and helps them to avoid decking themselves by recycling them. All Ethlan Diamond cards are corrupted versions of the regular Diamond Archetype Ethlan Storm Ethlan Storm cards are used by Ethan, the third Master. they focus on Aggro and Field control, they all are Water attribute monsters, and depend on their dedicated Field Spell Card "Ocean of Sorrow" to gather strong monsters while preventing the opponent from using the Graveyard at all. Their are corrupted versions of the regular Umi monsters. Ethlan Bolt Ethlan Bolt cards are used by Wally, the second master, they focus on deck thinning, with the shared ability to search for other members of the group by tributing themselves, not only speeding the deck but also generating hand advantage. This is the sub-archetype that relies the most on the core monsters to create a functional deck, since so far they are very unsupported. But they can use the deck thinning to quickly summon "Ethlan Living Fortress". They seem to be corrupted versions of diverse cards Unknown Sub Archetype So far the Masters leader has yet to be shown, leaving the nature of his/her sub-archetype a mystery, some kind of Burn-Control or Lockdown is a possibility but a full-blown Beatdown deck is not descarted. Category:Archetype